


Audience

by I3utterflyEffect



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: (sort of? he Knows there's an audience but he doesn't speak directly to them?), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Fourth Wall, I genuinely do not know what to tag this. this is just me messing around in rgb's headspace, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I3utterflyEffect/pseuds/I3utterflyEffect
Summary: Where there's a Story, watching eyes are bound to follow.RGB, as a character in the World of Make Believe, knows this. He knows there is an audience.He decides he does not like them.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Audience

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I'm posting this at 1 am fresh off the presses, because that's prime TPOH fic time.  
> Hope you like it!! -w-

RGB knew about Them.

He knew there was an Audience.

As a character— a deuteragonist, even— it was natural that he would be seen by Them.

As a resident of The World Of Make-Believe, it was natural that he’d be aware of it, even if the Heroes chosen were not.

Still, he’d always regarded them with a dislike.

After all, they surely hated him too. They’d seen all he’d done; He was a liar, a cheat, and a coward— no question They saw him as such.

Not only that, They’d seen him at his most vulnerable moments. And _oh,_ how he _hated_ that thought.

  
Every moment, every second, there is a chance for the plot to creep along. There is a chance that he is being watched.

It’s not terrifying to a fictional character. They are created to be watched, to carry out their purpose like an actor.

In general, the rules that a character follows don’t bother him most of the time. The audience doesn’t either.

But there are times when they surface, in the smallest ways, and it manages to drive him to his wit’s end.

The rule of irony, for example. He’d fallen prey to that far more times than he cared to say.

Or when he feels that sense of deja vu (he has been here before, except _no he hasn’t, this is new, Time wouldn’t run backwards like that— would he?)_ or jamais vu _(he will be here again, is it foreshadowing or is he losing his mind?)_

Or this whole issue of the story ending in the first place. In a way, that was Their fault, for turning their eyes behind the scenes where they were never supposed to look.

Then again. Would the story end if no one were to watch? Could it all be over, just like that?

…Maybe, just maybe…

Maybe he was thinking about it too much.

So he decided not to think about it at all.

It was easier to keep up appearances that way.


End file.
